JENOVA Hunters
by Celyne
Summary: Some violence. Six months after meteor, creatures known as JENOVA hunters attempt to destroy what's left of Midgar. A young woman could be their only hope - but she claims - She's not Aeris.
1. Prologue

**JENOVA Hunters: Prologue**   
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
"To the City of Sin." The blind man told his pet, a dragon like creature with feathered wings. It was so tiny it fit in a pouch that he wore around his waist. It looked horrible, but it cooed cheerfully bringing a smile to the blind man's lips.   
  
He prodded the dusty road with his wooden walking stick and continued his journey. For days he has travelled from a remote village, hidden in the mountains that surrounded the plains of Midgar. His handicap was not a hindrance to his journey. He has faced fierce creatures and defeated them without much difficulty. Midgar.   
  
He referred to it as the "City of Sin." It's greedy rulers turned him to what he is now. They tortured his people, destroyed their lives and bodies beyond repair.   
  
His people were not as lucky as he was. He still retained his handsome, human features. His body was slim and muscular and would have been the envy of bodybuilders all over the world. He had flawless, fair skin and long black hair. He was stronger than any human, more agile and fiercer in combat. This was the result of the countless chemicals that was infused in his cells when he and his people were turned into human guinea pigs.   
  
He lost his sight a few years ago, and now covers his eyes with a strip of cloth. Yet, he can see more that what anyone thinks. And in his mind's eye, he could see some of the traitors, who have turned against their own people in the pursuit of money and riches.   
  
"May I ask for water?" The blind man asked as three men passed him. He couldn't see their faces, but he could sense a hostile aura about them.   
  
"Sure, if you can afford it!" The other men burst out in laughter and continued down the road, shoving him aside. He regained his balance before he hit the ground and turned around, bringing out his dragon like pet from his pouch.   
  
"I shall give you this bird, in exchange for a drink."   
  
The three men continued laughing at him and at the ugly creature he held in the palm of his hand. "Get lost, ya' creep! And take that mutant chicken with you!"   
  
He shook his head sadly and returned the animal in his pouch. "Your evil ways have not changed. Development has corrupted your minds and you refuse to help those who are in need. Now, I shall refuse to help you as those you condemn destroy you."   
  
"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" One of the men yelled back at him, holding the blind man up by his collar. As he shook the steadfast man, they heard a blood-curdling cry. It was unlike any animal they had ever heard, and it was not human. They staggered back against each other's, in fear as the source of the cries stepped out from the bushes.   
  
Five humanoids. Standing a few feet taller than them with clawed hands and feet. Fangs running down the sides of their mouths and their eyes glowing hot white against the dark shrivelled membrane that was once their skin.   
  
They did not have time to scream before they realized that their bodies have been torn apart.   
  
The blind man turned his back on them and continued walking down the path to the "City of Sin".   
  
Revenge was painted on every bloody step he took.   
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hiya!! This is my old story that was once posted in the "Temple of Aeris and Sephiroth" website. I've spellchecked, proofread and added in some details that would help clear the story up.   
  
Thanks for reading J 


	2. Chapter 1

**JENOVA Hunters: Chapter 1**   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


The moment Cloud Strife opened his eyes, he knew that it would be just another day. Another day in a life that he never imagined he would be living in six months ago.   
  
A fine luxurious condominium in Costa Del Sol, the fastest growing city in the world. A full and beautiful view of the ocean that shone like the blue of his mako eyes. The golden sun peeking through the thick white curtains of his bedroom that reminded him of his own golden crown. A soft bed, like one he's never slept in months ago.   
  
The fame, the riches the glamour of a living action hero. Like a star on earth, a celebrity who's hand could be touched by the crowd. He would have loved to live this life six months ago, rather than having to fear of not living to see the next day.   
  
Yet, he hated this life now. He hated all the attention they were giving him. Now his wishes have turned around. How he would love to have his friends back, running around the world. Living on the edge, on the wild side of life. It was an adventure, not a bore…and life was supposed to be an adventure, right?   
  
The alarm clock bleeped it's same, old and annoying ring five seconds later. He'd been waking up at that exact moment for months now, he really did not need the alarm anymore.   
  
5:30 a.m. As he'd expected every morning, the communication unit bleeped too, and a metallic female voice started it's "Good morning, Mr. Strife…" routine. Asking what he would be having for breakfast and telling him his list of activities. These activities ranged from public appearances, morale boosting campaigns and more. Ever since Meteor and Holy almost destroyed Midgar, the number one city, the need for these campaigns have increased. He and his friends have become the talk of the world, their lives have become public property.   
  
After finishing his big breakfast of ham, eggs, toasted bread and orange juice, Cloud jumped out of bed and began his daily exercise routines. Stretching and then flexing his muscles. Later, weight lifting and some shadow fighting. It always took his mind off the pressuring activities and the countless rumours that bore him down.   
  
After two hours of non-stop exercise, he slipped into the hot tub that was always ready for him every morning. Another luxury where he could relax and think of what he could do to escape from the boring prison of being a celebrity.   
  
The warm water quickly eased his mind, though he had a good night's rest, he immediately felt his eyelids grow heavier. It was a good feeling, and he readily succumbed to it. The pleasure of the warmth brushing his skin. The water massaging his body, from his feet to his neck. The fragrant salts entering his nostrils and transporting his mind from the sheltered condominium to a field of flowers.   
  
_ The flowers surrounded him, as far as he could see. Everything was in the shade of pink, yellow, white and green. Above him the blue sky was ribboned with cheerful white clouds that sang in the breeze. He was standing on a rock, a huge rock. He was wearing a white shirt that fit him smugly, enough to reveal his lean and well-built figure. He noticed that he wore his lose fitting SOLDIER pants and boots, but it didn't matter, what he was feeling now was important.   
  
He was relaxed, happy and tranquil._   
  
The dream was cut short by the ringing of his door bell. He groaned and splashed some of the warm water on his face. The feeling of relaxation still not leaving him. Who ever was at the door was lucky, he was in a good mood now and would probably not yell at them as a welcome. He quickly grabbed a white towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to wipe the excess water from his torso. The door bell rang again, making that good mood slowly turn into annoyance.   
  
"What is it?" He said through another comm. unit that stuck by the door. A female voice spoke through and it was one that he recognised. He felt relieved that it was an old friend and not one of those pesky tabloid reporters. Although, he also felt that he was not yet ready to see her, not at this time of day…and not since they had a dinner last night.   
  
Cloud opened the door and was greeted by the warm smile of a lovely young brunette. She hasn't changed very much as he remembered her six months ago. Still beaming with life. Her body as fit and as voluptuous as ever. Tifa Lockheart, his best and childhood friend. Another victim of this instant celebrity life. Only this time, she seemed to be enjoying it. She lived on the floor above his, another rich and very elegantly decorated condo. It was a great improvement for her, since she only used to work as a bar maid in Midgar's slums. He was happy for her, at least she is happy with her life right now.   
  
However, it did not mean that she was not an object of gossip and rumours. The biggest question on people's minds today :When were they going to tie the knot?   
  
Not anytime soon, for Cloud. He was not ready. Not until he had his life the way he wants it. They'll just have to wait for him to be able to breathe again. Dammit! He thought, just as he remembered that he and Tifa were supposed to visit the re-developing of Midgar by their friends this morning. He wanted to curse out loudly, thanks to his forgetfulness, they were going to be late for their luncheon appointment and would have to call it dinner.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
They arrived in Midgar at 5pm via Mayor Reeve's personal helicopter and finished the dinner meeting three hours later. Cloud was happy to see how quickly the city was recovering from Meteor's attack. The people were certainly cooperating with the government. They did want their city back. They have been busy re-establishing businesses and industries after settling the housing problems. As more of the old city was being cleared, more new buildings rose from the ground. Cloud thought that it wouldn't take long before the city would be restored to it's former glory. Only this time it wouldn't be a place for only the rich.   
  
The lower part of the city, which was once known as the slums, has been united with the upper city with one of the fallen plates acting as a bridge. Elevators and the old sub-way trains have been re-constructed to make transportation easier: no more security ID checks. Midgar was beginning a new life. Starting over again. This time they were working with a new coal energy. They have been using it ever since the scientists which once worked for ShinRa discovered a chemical which, when added to the coal, would render it's fumes harmless to the environment. Coal energy from Corel was not as potent as Mako, but they all agreed that it would suffice until an alternative source of electric power could be developed without having to suck Mako energy from the Planet.   
  
Tifa, Cloud and the rest of the team that fought against ShinRa, Sephiroth and JENOVA, were recognised the world over as heroes. They were celebrated where ever they went and enjoyed all the privileges of the rich and famous in an instant. Though they have all gone their separate ways, Cloud never lost contact with his old friends.   
  
Barret left for Corel with Marlene, his adopted daugher. He took care of the coal business which was his second love. The last Cloud heard of him was that he was busy with negotiating with Dio, the owner of the renowned Golden Saucer into using coal energy for his theme park. Without ShinRa Electricity, Dio didn't have much of a choice.   
  
Cid went back to Rocket Town and started working on smaller utility air transport vehicles. He still dreams of building another rocketship and bring them all to the stars, but unless the air transport business flourished, he would just have to be patient and wait. He never told, however, how he and Shera were getting along.   
  
Yuffie, went back to Wutai, which was now well-known for its hometown hero. It was very surprising to discover that Yuffie had started a materia business and a ninja school of her own. Cloud and Tifa often debated as to where Yuffie's materia supply came from.   
  
Red XIII, or better known as Nanaki, has gone back to Cosmo Canyon to take over as their guardian and protector. According to him, he has found a possible mate and only waits for the right time to pursue her.   
  
There was no word from Vincent, though. A few months ago, he disappeared and they haven't heard from him ever since. He told them that he could be reached through the PHS system and would come to help them but only when they really needed him. Cloud and the others understood that he still needed some time alone to discover the strength needed to battle the ghosts of his past. They did believe that he was living somewhere in Midgar. Or not   
  
Most of the time, Cloud and his friends would act as sources of inspiration to the people. Persuading them to work together and convincing them that the use of Mako energy was dangerous to both them and the planet. Businesses would also come and ask them to endorse their products, appear as guests on T.V. shows and even make a movie of their adventures. However, only Tifa, Barret and Yuffie agreed. Cloud had nothing against publicity, but he felt that he is not deserving of this much attention.   
  
As he and Tifa stepped out of the city hall, they were swarmed with a mob of fans crying out for autographs. Cloud adjusted the brown trench coat he wore over his deep green swearter and started for his hum-vee type jeep, but Tifa asked him to stay and satisfy the crowd. He grinned and reluctantly stepped before a thick line of raving females bearing notebooks and papers.   
  
Almost an hour passed and he wanted to call the whole thing off. However he would glance at Tifa who was enjoying herself and just continued signing autographs. A few minutes later, there were sirens of police vehicles and ambulances which distracted the crowd. The people dispersed as three dead bodies were unloaded from the ambulance, causing a brief moment of panic among the fans. People started pushing against each other, while Cloud and Tifa were surrounded by the city guards to protect them from the people.   
  
"Hey! I was next in line!" One of the women yelled as another woman was pushed to the front of the line by the panicking people. She continued yelling at the poor girl who seemed confused, even as the people started to relax again. Cloud shook his head and turned to Tifa. She was also protected by the city guards and has now resumed with signing autographs.   
  
"Mr. Strife," one of the guards said, tapping his shoulder. He turned to him and responded with a questioning glare. "are you still going to sign autographs or should I tell them to go home?"   
  
Cloud shrugged, "I might as well continue." He said picking up the pen which has fallen on the white marble floor of the city hall. He then stepped toward the crowd and noticed that the woman continued to yell at the brown haired girl who was pushed to the front of the lines. She was desperately trying to make her way back but the furious woman kept on blocking her path. When the woman saw Cloud approach, she stopped yelling and started fixing her hair, putting on her best smile.   
  
"Excuse me?" Cloud said, tapping the girl's shoulder before she could leave. He thought that he may as well sign her autograph book for all the yelling that she went through. The girl jumped up, startled, and turned around to face him. Cloud smiled at her and lifted his pen only to stop and gawk in shock as her tender green eyes met his mako-blues.   
  
"Aeris?"   
  
The girl's eyes grew even wider with confusion and she stepped back as Cloud's hand reached out to touch her cheek. As his fingers brushed her skin she tensed and jumped back, making Cloud recoil his hand with equal surprise. "I-I'm not a fan…" she said. Her voice was the same, though trembling. "But I do hope that you continue with your success." She said quickly and held out a single white flower.   
  
For a moment, time froze for Cloud as he continued staring at her face. The face that he hasn't seen in over six months. He could see her expression change from confused to frightened, then a curse from one of the people snapped him back to reality. "Thanks.." he said as he took the flower from her hand and inserted it in his vest pocket. The girl smiled, though still unsure and disappeared into the crowd before he could stop her.   
  
"Wait!" Cloud called after her, leaping over the railing and chasing her down the streets. There was a violent reaction throughout the crowd, but he ignored it. Looking wildly from left to right searching for any sign of the girl.   
  
"You running after the flower seller too?" One of the bystanders said. Cloud nodded and he pointed to the direction of the subway "She's a pretty one, eh? She went that way!" . Cloud thanked the man quickly and dashed down the stairs in a hurry. Quickly acquiring a ticket for the train. He didn't know where he was going as he leapt on to the departing train, but he had a feeling that he knew where to find her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Blind man made his way through the gates of Midgar. It was guarded by two soldiers, but they let him in when they saw he was blind. The continued walking slowly, prodding the ground with his walking stick.   
  
"The city of sin…" He whispered. "… this place shall come down once more. The place where the betrayal of my people began."   
  
"Excuse me, sir." He heard a voice call out from behind him. He kept himself from growling at the man, an "innocent" that should not be involved in their revenge, yet. "What do you want?" He asked, turning around slowly to face the source of the voice.   
  
The other man obviously reacted upon realising that he is blind.   
  
"I can see more than you think, boy." The blind man snapped.   
  
The other man cleared his throat and apologised quickly. "I was looking for someone. I believe she passed this way."   
  
The blind man grinned. "We all are, aren't we? This woman you search, why are you not happy with the one you have today?" There was a long silence between them. The blind man shook his head and laughed. "Forgive me, but just by listening to people's voices, I can usually tell what they are up to."   
  
"Yeah, you're really good at it too." Came the embarrassed reply. "Listen, did you hear or sense her pass this way? She's a little one, a flower seller."   
  
The blind man fell in deep thought, drawing circles on the sand with his walking stick. "If you seek guidance, boy. You best go to your place of enlightenment. The place where you fisrt felt your spirit at peace with the planet." The man he spoke to was almost transparent to him now. He could not understand why he could read the stranger, as if there was something that bonded them. It didn't matter, anyway, he thought. Midgar, which he calls the "city of sin" would soon fall, taking them all with it. He shouldn't attach himself emotionally to anyone, not when they would be taken away from him soon.   
  
"Thank you. I think I understand what you're telling me." The man took his hand in his and shook it as an act of goodwill. As their gloved hands held tight, the blind man's sightless eyes widened with the electricity that ran into his veins. When the other man left, he clutched his walking stick wit both hands tightly before muttering the words: "He is one of us…he shares our creator in his veins…"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Eila, you shouldn't have run off on him like that." The red headed girl told her companion. They were seated inside the old church of Midgar, where flowers bloomed everywhere.   
  
The other girl sat with the blossoms, picking out the weeds very carefully and slowly. "I was frightened, Janise." Eila answered defensively looking up to Janise and then back to her flower bed. "I did give him a flower, I hope that'll be enough to make him forget me."   
  
"With all his fans, he'd definitely forget you, Eila!" Janise said. The other girl looked up, a pained expression taking over her delicate features. "That was your chance to be recognised by Cloud Strife. Maybe he could get you out of this mud hole and get you a real home in Midgar."   
  
"I'm not a fan. I didn't even know how I got there, in the first place."   
  
Janise knelt down behind her friend and gently sqeezed her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Eila. The right guy will come soon."   
  
"Excuse me." A voice called from the church's door. Both Janise and Eila gasped in unison as the figure of Cloud Strife entered their sanctuary. He looked around him in amazement. It has been so long since he last visited this place. Who would have known that the flowers inside would continue to grow. This is where he first met her…and now, he was going to meet her again.   
  
"Crap, you're a lucky one, Eila!" Janise whispered to her friend and skipped behind the altar, which place her in a perfect position to eavesdrop while staying completely out of sight.   
  
"What do you want?" Eila said, her voice trembling while she unconciously backed away from the approaching stranger.   
  
Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was her, the same green eyes, fine, features, except for her hair, which was chopped up to the shoulders. "Aeris?" he said. He couldn't help himself but call out her name once more. After so many months of trying to forget.   
  
The girl jumped back in surprise. "Oh?" she said, "I-I'm not who you think.."   
  
"No…Don't you remember me? It's me, Cloud."   
  
Eila shook her head. "I know who you are, Mr. Strife. I've been mistaken for her too, ever since I came here. But, I've been told that she's dead. She died a long time ago. M-my name is Eila, sir." She said, extending her hand to shake his.   
  
He responded by taking her hand and just held it firmly. Eila would have withdrawn, had she not seen the great sorrow in his eyes. His strange blue eyes that glowed softly in the dark. She gazed upon them for a long moment, while his, settling on the flower covered ground, not being able to look at her.   
  
"I'm sorry. She must have been special…didn't you know that she passed away?" She asked.   
  
Cloud squeezed on her hand gently and in disbelief. It wasn't easy talking about someone's death with someone who looked exactly like her. "I know. I was there when she was...killed." He was unable to further mask the sorrow which he held deep in his heart and turned around, letting Eila's hand drop to her side. He bowed down his head, every memory was still as fresh as it were six months ago. In the Forgotten Capital. Her face slowly disappearing into the depths of the waters, forever.   
  
"Then, why are you still looking for her?" Eila said. Then suddenly covered her mouth with her hand upon realising the brashness of her question. Cloud, however, turned around and smiled. Just like her…she never held her thoughts back and voiced them out. The same innocence in her making it more difficult to separate the face from reality.   
  
"I always thought she'd come back. She brought me back from Lifestream. I saw her, but I couldn't bring her back with me."   
  
"What's Lifestream?" Eila blurted. Then again, apologising to him for acting so insensitive.   
  
Cloud continued smiling at her, however, and he explained to her that it was where all the life energy of the planet goes when they die. She went on, asking about meeting departed relatives and she was pretty excited about it, while Cloud patiently explained everything to her as detailed as he could. The more she began to remind him of Aeris. The more he wanted to take her in his arms.   
  
"What about Miss Tifa Lockheart? When are you two going to get married?"   
  
Cloud gave her a nervous cough and looked up at to the altar. "I'm not sure." Now that he's met Eila, he hoped that he may have another chance to make up for …   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something so personal." Eila said squatting down on the flowery ground. Then she burst out giggling, "Silly, me. I've been asking you all sorts of questions already. Me and my big mouth."   
  
Cloud looked at her, feeling a little weak upon seeing her smile. "That's all right. Why don't you tell me more about yourself, Eila?"   
  
Eila stretched her arms up in the air and brought them down to her lap. "There's not much about me. I lost my family and my memories when meteor struck."   
  
"I'm sorry." He said, sitting down beside her. Eila smiled weakly and brought her knees to her chin.   
  
"I was told that some rescuers found me somewhere in Sector 3. I was the only one who survived the collapse of an entire building. I don't remember anything before that, only my name. I was adopted by a nice woman, Miss Elmyra Gainsborough, who told me that I reminded her of her daughter who died some time ago. She promised that she would never let anything happen to me. And, I love her as a foster mother too." Eila smiled and shrugged away a wave of sorrow.   
  
"You'll be all right with Miss Elmyra." Cloud said putting an arm across her shoulders and pulling her closer. "And, I'll always be here if you need help."   
  
She was motionless for a full minute. Before stating, "Mr. Strife, I hope you're not being so nice because I look like your friend."   
  
"No, I'm not." Cloud felt his whole body grow warm inside. Holding the trembling girl whom he knew was just as surprised as he was. It was almost like being with her again. The magic of becoming so comfortable with each other in an instant, like they've known each other for a long time. But he had to shake his head to bring him back to reality. Aeris was dead, and this girl, Eila, was someone totally different.   
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Strife. I know that my family is watching over me. This may sound strange…" Eila said sitting upright and turning to face Cloud. He looked at her intently as her green eyes sparkled with excitement. "But sometimes I hear voices. I don't know who they are...but, they always tell me to be strong. And I also have this...it makes me feel better when I'm sad." Eila reached into the brown leather locket which she wore around her neck and produced a glowing orb in her palm. A materia. White materia.   
  
Cloud gasped and felt the color drain away from his face. His body began to shiver from the inside at the sight of the orb. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe, he just stared at it then at the girl who bore it.   
  
Eila, startled by his reaction to the object quickly hid it away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown it to you…I really don't know how to use it properly. It's just...it's been with me for as long as I remember."   
  
"No..no…" Cloud said, catching his breath and standing up. "You're doing fine." His hand went up to his forehead to wipe the sweat from his hair. Everything was starting to become stranger, not to mention more and more difficult for him to digest. First a girl who looks exactly like Aeris and acts like her appears. Now the white materia and the possibility of the girl being an Ancient as well.   
  
"Mr. Strife, are you all right." He heard the girl speak from where he left her. He turned around to see her almost in tears. "Maybe it would be best for you if you never saw me again. I seem to bring too much painful memories of your friend. I'm very sorry."   
  
"It's not your fault, Eila---" Cloud moved towards her when a the church's wooden doors burst open, letting in the cold evening air.   
  
"EILA!" A woman called, stepping into the church. She walked briskly in between her and Cloud and raised her lantern to the level of her face. It was Elmyra. She looked much older with all the lines on her face, her hair had started to turn white and her expression was most disturbed. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at Cloud. "Are you going to take Eila away too?"   
  
Cloud tried to explain but no words came from his mouth.   
  
" Mother, he's a friend of Aeris—" Eila whispered, but the other woman ignored her.   
  
" He killed Aeris!" Elmyra pointed her finger at Cloud's chest. Her voice echoing through out the confines of the little church.   
  
Cloud heard Eila gasp and cover her mouth in disbelief. She looked at him as if seeking an answer.   
  
"No, that's not what happened, Miss Elmyra…" He tried to explain.   
  
"You lied to me! You promised me that you would protect her and you let her die!" Elmyra's face was streaming with tears. He then realized that he never had a chance to visit the woman, during the six month period. He never had a chance to ask for her forgiveness. Now, she hated him, she must have sealed it in her mind that he killed Aeris.   
  
"Now look at you!" Elmyra continued. "Aeris sacrificed her life to get you where you are today! Stay away from Eila, you hear me, SOLDIER?" the elder woman did not wait for him to answer, she grabbed Eila's wrist and in a flash were out of the church, leaving Cloud alone in silence and in the darkness.   
  
"I can help you see her again." the red-heaired girl said, stepping out of the shadows, much to Cloud's surprise. "My name is Janise, Mr. Strife. I'm Eila's friend." The girl continued walking until she was right in front of him. Cloud nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
"That's all right. I don't think she'd want to see me again. And neither would Miss Elmyra. Thanks for your help." Cloud started for the door, sighing out deeply as he passed the flower bed.   
  
"Give yourself a chance. Give her a chance too. I saw it in your eyes."   
  
Cloud turned around. His Mako-eyes glowing against his sillhouette.   
  
"This Aeris you two spoke of---" Janise continued, "---you loved her, didn't you?"   
  
He grinned, thanking the shadows that it concealed his blushing cheeks. "No comment."   
  
Janise, herself, grinned widely. A juicy tidbit of information, directly from the man himself. "Don't worry, Mr. Strife. I'll get you and Eila together. And this won't reach the press."   
  
Cloud guffawed out loudly, "I really don't care about the press! They don't know anything." He dug his gloved hands into the pocket of his trench coat and continued out the door. Turning back to thank Janise and telling her that they'd meet again.   
  
  
  
------------------------------------   
  
Author's Note: Whee! First chapter re-done. If you've read this story before...you'll notice that I've changed some sentences. For example, Eila speaking with her mother wouldn't make sense if she can't remember her past. Little things that would help make the story more understandable and coherent. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 2

** JENOVA Hunters: Chapter 2  
  
** --------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Reeve sat down behind his office desk. Papers piled up in front of him. An untouched cup of coffee which was once hot lay at the farthest side of his table. It threatened to fall over should more paper work arrive.   
  
He never knew he had it in him: to take the responsibility of reviving Midgar. So, far everything was going fine, and he was damn proud of his people.   
  
The digital clock on his wall registered as 10:30 a.m. when two figures entered into his office. He didn't hear them knock, but he was too busy with his Development Plans to reprimand them either. The first one who enetered was a woman, wearing a navy blue business suit and slacks. Her blonde hair was neatly combed and fell all the way to her shoulders. Her companion, a tall, roughish man wore the same business suit. He was bald yet he wore a stubble of beard across his chin.   
  
"Good morning, Elena, Rude. What can I do for you?" Reeve said, flipping another page of the report then scribbling down something on a piece of paper.   
  
Elena walked forward, and presented the mayor with a brown paper folder. "Sir, there have been three deaths outside Midgar, near the sector 7 gate. Here are the results of their autopsy from Central Labs."   
  
Reeve put down the pile of papers and took the folder from Elena's hands and scanned the reports. There were narratives of the incident and the pictures of the mutilated bodies. "These were the bodies that were paraded in front of City Hall last night?" He glanced briefly at the two officers. "It looks like some wild animal did this." He said, closing the folder and laying it down on the desk.   
  
"We want to send out an investigation team to the sight. What ever did this might be a threat to the city." Elena said, reaching back to another brown paper folder that Rude held. She opened it and presented the Order document to Reeve for his signature. Again, the mayor took the paper and scanned it.   
  
"Only one of you may go. Take as much as five soldiers only." Reeve scribbled them down on a space and signed his name over another space. "You two are the head of security in Midgar. You can't both leave for some investigation at the same time."   
  
Elena retrieved the sheet of paper and inserted it in the envelope. "Thank you, sir. Oh, and, there is an interesting article on the Midgar Times magazine about Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart." She grinned and handed him the magazine.   
  
They saluted and left the office.   
  
Reeve decided it would be a good time to take a short break. He began reading the article Elena mentioned. It was a four page article of what happened last evening. Full of pictures and the details of their meeting. He stiffled a laugh when he saw himself with Cloud and Tifa waving to the people. He's never gotten used to all this publicity, and he'd usually criticize the way he wore his tie, his suit, how foolish he'd look without a beard et cetera. The article was entitled "Midgar's Heroes Rekindles the Desire for Development and Participation."   
  
He continued reading and realized how hungry he was. He decided to prepare for himself a new cup of coffe. He set the magazine down on his desk and discarded the contents of his cold coffee mug. As he started pouring the hot water, one of the captions caught his eye. "Flower girl brings stars to Cloud's eyes..."   
  
He slowly picked up the magazine and studied the picture that accompanied the caption. There was Cloud, in his brown trench-coat holding his hand out to a girl. A girl who looked so familiar that Reeve almost dropped the coffee mug. The angle of which the picture was taken was a bit short to see the exact features of the girl. However, from the color of the hair, to what he could make out from three fouths of her face, she definately was a spitting image of Aeris.   
  
Reeve shook his head again and quickly poured in concentrated coffee-liquid and stirred his cup. He walked to the tall glass windows of his City Hall office and took a long sip. Maybe this was another sign that their guardian angel may still be watching over them from her Promised Land.   
  
"I need to switch to decaf.."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Excuse me," The blind man said. He heard two women giggling and the sound of water running from a faucet nearby. "May I have a drink please?" He said holding on the the wooden fence for some support.   
  
"Sure, please, come in." One of the women said. She opened a gate beside him and lead him inside, taking note that he was blind. She offered him a seat and disappeared into her house. A few moments later she reappeared with a jug and a glass, which she placed in the man's hand. She filled the glass with ice cold water. The man quickly gulped down soothing his parched throat.   
  
"Thank you." He uttered as he forced himself to stand up. "I'd better not trouble you any longer."   
  
"No, you're no trouble at all, mister. Why don't you rest first? You must have been traelling for days now." the same woman said , and offered him more water, which he was very grateful for. "Where are you going? Are you all alone?" she asked.   
  
The blind man rested his back against the wooden fance. He felt awkward accepting the kindess from a total stranger, but he felt that she could be trusted. "I am looking for the ShinRa Tower. I have a debt to pay."   
  
"There ain't no more ShinRa towers here. Midgar's not what it used to be." The other woman finally spoke. From the sound of her voice, she was staying far away from the blind man.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"The meteor almost destroyed Midgar, sir. Most of the ShinRa officials were killed. Now, there's only mayor Reeve who's taking care of this city." The first woman spoke. "So, whatever debt that is, it probably was destroyed six months ago."   
  
The blind man remained silent, thinking if all his travels were for nothing. "Is that so?" He picked up his walking stick and brought himself to his feet. "I still have to go. Thank you very much for your trouble." He dug into his pouch and brought out his small dragon-like pet. "Please take my little frined as a token of my appreciation."   
  
He heared a gasp from one of the girls, then the other one, who offered him water stepped forward. "Thank you, he's adorable!"   
  
"It's a she.." the blind man answered smiling at the source of the kinder voice. He turned to leave, thanking them one more time before stepping out of the wooden gate.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
As soon as she was sure that the blind man was out of earshot, the redhead girl wrung her hands in front of her and sat down. "Eeww.." Janise said looking at the creature in Eila's hands. "What on earth is that? It's not a chocobo, right?"   
  
Eila grinned and stroked the little things head. It cooed happily and licked her fingers. "She's cute! I think I'll call you Nia, how's that?" The creature cooed again, and Eila giggled with it. "Okay, Nia, my little pet."   
  
"Gee, Eila, sometimes you scare me. Anyway, are you ready to go on a date with Mr. Strife tonight?"   
  
Eila gave a disturbed sigh and twisted her lip. "Janise, how many times do we have to go through this. I don't want to see him again. He's only being kind because I look like his old friend...his old 'dead' friend." She placed her new pet, Nia on a wooden ledge by the window and tickled its neck with her finger. "Gosh, I forgot to ask the man what she eats... any ideas, Janise?"   
  
"Don't change the subject, Eila! I promised Mr. Strife that you'd see him."   
  
Eila grinned sarcastically with both her eyebrows raised in an I-really-don't-care manner. "Well, it's _your_ promise, Janise, not mine." She turned her attention back to Nia and dropped some crumbled bread before it. The creature pecked on it happily and soon chirped for more.   
  
"Oh, Eila, you're so stubborn! I know you've been hurt once--okay twice, but please...this is different, the guy just wants to see you. Give him a chance."   
  
Eila sighed again, dropping the whole piece of bread in front of Nia. "Not as stubborn as you, Janise." She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. She had a feeling that if she met with Cloud Strife that evening, Janise would be somewhere eavesdropping.   
  
"Okay, I won't force you. Besides, Miss Elmyra doesn't want you going out with any SOLDIER." Janise sighed. "Poor guy. I saw how Miss Elmyra yelled at him last night. I know he would never kill his own friend, I'm sure he loved her very dearly. He's very kind too, " She glanced at Eila, who was busy feeding her new pet. "...and for what it's worth I guess I should go and apologize to him tonight. One for being embarrased last night after he ran all the way from Midgar City Hall to meet you. Second for wasting his precious time and cancelling some of his appointments for a date who won't show up tonight. And third---"   
  
"All right! All right, I'll go!" Eila said raising both her palms up in the air in surrender. She spun around quickly and faced her friend. "You better make sure that mom doesn't find out about this!"   
  
"No problem."   
  
"And you'd better not be eavesdropping on me again." Eila grinned, though she meant business. Janise nodded and held up her right palm as her vow. Eila nodded and took another deep breath.   
  
"Oh, Eila! You're going out with Cloud Strife, the hero of midgar City and of the world!" Janise cried out raising her fist to the sky triumphantly.   
  
She ran her fingers through her shoulder legth hair and looked helplessly at Janise. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"   
  
"What is it with you and men, Eila? They all like you, but you don't like them. If I were you, I'd say forget about the past hurts and pains and begin anew."   
  
"I suppose, there's not much about my past, is there?" Eila sighed and collected the jug, glass and Nia. She waved goodbye to Janise as the other girl stepped out of the gate and into the streets of Midgar.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
The doorbell rang twice. Cloud had changed it from the monotonous tone that annoyed him to a soft "ding-dong." He groggily got out of bed, still in his grey jogging pants. The sun was shining brightly now, but he didn't realize that it was now one in the afternoon.   
  
"Who's there?" He said through the inter-com.   
  
"It's me, Tifa."   
  
Cloud opened the door and let the raven haired woman enter. He offered her a seat on the plush sofa as he plopped himself on the bed.   
  
"Cloud, I was reading the papers this morning and I found something interesting." She said, holding out a magazine and opening it to the page where the picture of he and a flower girl were. "She looks so much like Aeris." Tifa said bravely. She heard Cloud react with a grunt, as if saying "is this going to be another one of those long talks abou Aeris?"   
  
"It's not her, if that's what's bothering you." Cloud replied.   
  
"I'm not worried about that, Cloud. But I was worried about you running away from City Hall. Reeve was worried about you too. Midgar may be starting anew, but there are still dangers that are lurking in the streets." Tifa said transferring from the chair to the bed, sitting beside Cloud.   
  
"I can take care of myself, Tif."   
  
Tifa sighed and gently lay her hand on his shoulder. "I know. But I won't forgive myself if anything happens to my childhood friend."   
  
Cloud smiled. "Thanks." Tifa relaxed herhold on his sholder as the phone started to ring. She gave an irritated sigh as Cloud reached for the cordless communication device. He muttered a few words of acknowledgement and agreement then hung up. He returned to her with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Who was that?" Tifa asked.   
  
"Just a fan. Say, we don't have any activities going on tonight, right?" Cloud looked at Tifa, who responded by shaking her head.   
  
"Nope, your tonight is free, but mine's not. I have an appointment with the marketing manager of some clothing line I forgot. Why, are you going somewhere?"   
  
"I'm going back to Midgar. I'm going to see Eila." He said, standing up and returning the phone on the nearby table.   
  
"Eila? Oh, you mean the girl who looks like Aeris?"   
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
Tifa felt a sudden ache in her heart. Maybe it was jealousy, but she scolded herself quickly. Still, she could not deny that the old feeling of rivalry still existed in her. What hurt her more was the fact that Cloud seemed excited to meet the girl again. "Cloud, what if someone sees you together and starts rumors?"   
  
"It really doesn't matter. I won't stay there for very long." Cloud stood up and headed for the shower, stopping at the door and looking back at Tifa. "She has white materia on her, and she can hear the voices. Just like Aeris did. Maybe she's an Ancient...a relative perhaps?" He shrugged and shook his head. "Anyway, pleace lock the door after you've left. See you later, Tifa."   
  
After Cloud shut the shower door, Tifa sat on the bed a while longer. Thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't help but feel frustrated and angry at herself and at Cloud for allowing them to continue to live on turbulent grounds. Their relationship seemed like it was going nowhere. Even after they have been living together in the same town, in the same building for six months, it seemed that they were still no more than childhood friends.   
  
Yes, they have been romantically linked by the people. And she knows that there is a mutual love in between her and Cloud, but, for her it was not enough. And, damn, she should have tried harder to make that grow. If only she wasn't too busy with interviews, photo shoots and meetings. Cloud and her could have settled down. If only she'd worked harder in enforcing that bond in between them, she wouldn't feel so threatened now.   
  
Tifa sighed. Why should she feel threatened of a mere fan? Because she looks like Aeris? Or because she knew that Cloud still held their dead friend in his heart. Maybe his bond with Aeris was not as strong as theirs, but that fact that it still existed rather disturbed Tifa. After the battle with Sephiroth and Meteor, Cloud had been givig her signs of settling down...he even proposed on night. But she told him she wasn't ready.   
  
Not when the whole world was shouting her name.   
  
She wanted to satisfy the people first. Their need for someone to look up to and inspire them. After that, then she would marry. She always thought that Cloud was hers, from childhood till death. Now, she feels she was wrong.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Slowly, the streets of Midgar grew emptier and emptier. The lamp posts emmited a warm yellow glow and couples walked slowly hand in hand through the grassy paths that lead to the park. In the park, couples disappeared into the shadows, into their own private corners. There was a quartet playing a soothing lullabye that tendered the evening after a long day of work. Not far from the quartet was a round fountain. Water gushed out of metal tubes forming smooth domes that were no taller than three feet.   
  
Eila sat down on one of the benches facing the fountains and it's "jello-shaped" water. It was dazzling and romantic. She played with a lock of her chestnut hair. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just brown leather ankle boots, a plain pink and white dress with short sleeves and her thin brown coat that fell to her knees. She even had Nia perched on her shoulder to keep her company.   
  
"Excuse me, Eila?" She heard Cloud's voice call from behind her. She froze for a moment and turned her head slowly whispering to herself: "Please don't let him be in formal wear..." Much to her relief, he was wearing army boots, baggy black sports pants and a black long sleeved shirt underneath his brown trench coat. He was holding his helmet in his hands which indicated that he came in his famous Hardy Daytona motorcycle. "Have you been waiting long? I'm sorry, I had to take the long route, there was a polic line outside Midgar."   
  
"Oh, that's quite all right." Eila said, a little startled to find herself stuttering before Cloud. "Um, I heard you wanted to see me?"   
  
"Yeah," Cloud said, scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted to see you again." He found himself having a lot of difficutly finding the right words to say to start up a conversation.   
  
Eila folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, let me get something straight." She said breaking the awkward silence that followed, "I'm only doing this because my friend asked me to. And second, I want to make it clear with you that I don't like the idea of you getting into trouble because of me. And I would really appreciate it if you would not go into any emotional scenes because I look like your friend."   
  
"Don't worry about that." Cloud grinned. He appreciated the girl's straighforwardness. No more beating-around-the-bush. "So, you just came her for you friend, is that rigth?" He continued, digging his hands into his pockets and looking at her face.   
  
Eila covered her mouth. Afraid that she may have offended him. "Sorry. Well, I--I did want to apologize for the way Miss Elmyra treated you last night. She didn't mean it, she's still a little--uh--upset about her daughter." She glanced at Cloud, his mako eyes that glimmered against his shadows sent a warm feeling creep up her spine.   
  
"That's all right too. No harm done." Cloud smiled.   
  
"What was she like anyway? Aeris, I mean. It looks like her deathmade everyone sad."   
  
Cloud bowed down his head and closed his eyes. Eila scolded herself once again for asking such a sensitive question in a blunt manner. Before she could apologise again, Cloud opened his eyes and walked closer to the fountain, letting the mutli colored lights under the water illuminate his face.   
  
"What can I say?" He said staring at the water domes that the fountain created. Eila slowly stepped up beside him, holding her hands before her and biting her lower lip. She still felt guilty for brinign up the topic. Cloud continued talking, however, and he was smiling. "She was always smiling. During those days when we were out travelling, fighting, and practically dying of the pressure, she never stopped smiling. Aeris made everything seem so happy and worth fighting for. I never saw her spirits be dampened by any danger. Not even when it was her life that was in danger." Cloud sighed and bowed his head down.   
  
"She was also very honest, though." He looked at Eila. "Kinda like you. If she wanted to say something, she would say it."   
  
Eila opened her mouth to speak, but Cloud continued to tell his tale. "I remember one time, Aeris asked me to go on a date. We were at the Golden Saucer at that time. She snuck into my room and asked me if I've never been on a date." Cloud smiled and stifled a laugh. "She was so excited, she was pulling me out the door. But as we left the hotel, we ran into Tifa who wanted to speak with me alone. I told Aeris that we could continue our date next time. She was smiling but I knew that I hurt her somehow. I never had the chance to make it up to her." Cloud fell silent and stared blankly at the flowing water.   
  
Eila stood beside, her eyes cast down on the water too. Not daring to look up at Cloud in embarrasment for the torture she was bringing him with her constant tactless questioning.   
  
"I'm sorry." Cloud said all of a sudden. "I guess, when I saw you, I thought that I could make it up somehow. But you're a different person, and you're right, I shouldn't be searching for her anymore. She's dead and the past is the past. Aeris sacrificed her life, and now I have a present and a future to look forward to." He smiled and looked up to the stars. "I think, I understand now, thank you."   
  
Eila stood speechless at his side. She could have sworn that his eyes were moist when he looked up at the stars. When he suddenly turned his eyes to her, she jumped back, embarrassed that he caught her staring at him. Instead, he moved towards her and before she could move backwards, he took her in a gentle embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry, Eila. I was forcing you to become her. I wanted to be relieved of my pain and I thought that by make-believing you were Aeris I would be forgiven." He held on to her tighter, ignoring the fact that she hasn't moved at all, nor responded to his actions.   
  
She stood there frozen in place and speechless.   
  
Eila felt her heart pounding crazily in her chest. Her whole body was warmed up and she could not bring herself to move at all. She understood how Cloud felt. She knew from the start what he was up to. She could see that there was a very deep sorrow in him that he has kept for so long. And she saw from the way he looked at her when they first met, he was going to treat her as if he was with Aeris. But he's awaken now, he's begun to let go of the past and forgive himself.   
  
"It's okay." She whispered. Still frozen in place. Her eyes shot from left to right. Taking note of the people who were now staring at them. _They're gonna start rumors...I'm going to get into trouble..._ She thought of a respectful way to release herself from Cloud's embrace. He was still, after all, a celebrity.   
  
Both their thoughts were cut short by a shrill cry of a woman. Soon others started yelling and running in all directions. Cloud wrapped his arms protectively around Eila as some panicked people ran past them. There was a disctinct animal growl nearby and more screams. Probably a monster on the lose, Cloud thought.   
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered to Eila and squeezed her hand. As he took a step forward, a shadowy figure jumped from the bushes and pounced on his right, causing his ribcage to hit the concrete frame of the fountain. Cloud gave a choked cry as his hand went to the left side of his torso. He crumpled on the ground, trying to fight the pain..   
  
Eila knelt down beside him and tried to comfort him. She was barely able to roll to the side as another beast jumped up and struck the ground in between them. She gasped at the sight of the creature. It's skin was rippled as if it had been burned away. Eyes glowing hot white. Claws and fangs shone against the fountain lights as it snarled at her.   
  
The beast turned it's attention to Cloud and stomped at his back before kicking him savagely at the side, making him roll over and gasp for air.   
  
"NO!" Eila yelled as she plunged herself at the creature as it prepared to hit Cloud with a thick club. She was no match for the creature as it pushed her off it with a forceful punch to her stomach. Eila fell on the ground, coughing and dizzy from the sudden lack of oxygen.   
  
"Stay out of this, innocent. The one with JENOVA's cells must die." The creature spoke and walked slowly towards Cloud's prone form. They were surrounded by ten of the same beasts, all of them snarling and grinning at their victory. Eila scarcely understood what was going on, but she knew that they were going to kill Cloud.   
  
"Wait, what has he done to you?" She cried. The beast which appeared to be their superior turned back, making her shiver.   
  
"It does not concern you." It snarled back.   
  
Eila, however, jumped up and ran in between the creature and Cloud. "It does now!" She said savagely.   
  
The beast did not move, making a decision wether to eliminate the pesky girl as well as Cloud. "Very well, you die with him." He raised his club to strike, Eila closed her eyes and covered Cloud's body with her own, waiting for the impact. She could feel him struggling to push her away, but in his weakened state he was not successful.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and some of the beasts howled in pain. Eila looked up and saw the beasts in flames, the leader looked around in confusion as he was thrown away by a fire ball. Her rescuer came in the form of a huge creature with dragon-like wings and claws. It had the head of a bird with smoke coming our of it's nosetrils. It stood in between Eila and the attacking mob, breathing fire on who ever came close.   
  
"N-Nia?" Eila gasped as she recognized the creature to be her little pet. It had grown somehow, it was even bigger than a chocobo. The bird cried happily and lowered her back to let Cloud and Eila ride. Eila had to pull Cloud's limp form on Nia's back and as soon as she secured herself too, the bird flapped it's great wings and they took to the sky.   
  
"They have escaped." The leader growled fiercely.   
  
"You will find them, don't worry." A calm voice said from behind a tree. The leader turned around to face the blind man who approached him with confidence. "But next time, do not harm the girl."   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Author's note: Chapter 2 re-done...whew! I added in more dialogue to some parts. Changed the hint that Eila is possibly Aeris' sister. :) But it's not what we all think. 


End file.
